


Missed a Spot

by jjpfanfic



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Boarding School, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Quickies, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpfanfic/pseuds/jjpfanfic
Summary: JaeBum was pulled to an empty room for a quickie during lunch break.





	Missed a Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill assigned prompt on Tell Me Good Boy! Fic Fest.
> 
> Prompt: #88 JaeBum has a quickie with someone in a locked dressing room or cleaning cupboard, a semi-public place where they're in private but in danger of getting walked in on. Whoever it is finishes on JaeBum's face, getting come on his hair and eyelashes etc. JaeBum tries to clean up but they're in a hurry not to get caught so he doesn't do it very carefully. Later on, someone spots some of the dried jizz in his hair (in the presence of whoever it was who jizzed on him) and JaeBum claims it's cheese or some other food item, wipes it off and licks it off his finger while the someone else watches :))))  
> Ship: Any  
> Likes: Slut-calling  
> Dislikes: No peeing/pooping on JaeBum please  
> Notes: None

His father’s words echoed inside his head as he watched his friends looking anywhere but the whiteboard. “You’ll learn a lot about discipline there. The teachers are also internationally certified!” Well, none of those were wrong, per say, but you’d thought that the school would provide teachers that aren’t boring. You can always find most of the student getting distracted during lessons, because these ‘internationally certified teachers’ had no idea how to interact with the students. At least his middle school was fun.

English was never his favourite subject, anyway. And apparently, wasn’t his classmates’ favourite either, with the exception of foreign students enrolled in there. Sitting there listening to this middle aged man talking about something in gibberish not even spoken commonly in the country. So when the bell echoed through the corridor and inside the class, JaeBum was one of the first ones to stand up and make his way out.

“Follow me,” the words whispered to his right ear.

What followed next was a hand tightly gripping on the cuff of his uniform. Another student came in to vision from his right side, and he was pulled to walk faster through the crowds along the corridor. The raven-haired boy didn’t even say anything else and just kept dragging him, despite other students’ judging eyes.

He was supposed to be angry by the sudden intrusion. The person dragging him is not only rude to him for dragging him without consent, but to other students they bumped into for walking so fast. But JaeBum wasn’t angry. JaeBum knew this person and he knew for a fact that the man would never mean any harm towards JaeBum.

Most of the students had filled the corridor, racing their way to the cafeteria, hoping to reach it first. God knows how wild these boys can be when they got hungry. He didn’t miss the curse thrown at him as he bumped into a shorter boy when he was pulled forward through the sea of high-schoolers. JaeBum soon saw the intersection where everyone made a right turn heading downstairs towards the cafeteria. The hand pulled him left instead.

JaeBum blinked confusedly, because he’d thought he was being guided to where everyone else were going. He had been waiting for this break, because sitting idly in the classroom during English had really made him bored and hungry. He could really use some food to stay alert during class. He was about to say something when the student in front of him started jogging towards the staircases at the end of the empty corridor. He was led to climbing the stairs.

He’d never went to the third floor. He’d never had any business upstairs, because that’s where the Principal’s room and the teacher’s room at. JaeBum spends the majority of his time in classroom or at the cafeteria. Other than that maybe the field, but that’s also on the ground floor.

That’s why he couldn’t help but asked the boy, voice low in half-whisper. “Where are we going?”

The raven-haired boy finally turned to look at him, eyes unusually dark, lips parted slightly as if he was conflicted whether he should tell JaeBum or not. In the end he decided not to say a word and quickly turned to face the stairs ahead of him right away. JaeBum gulped. He noticed that look and he could guess where this is headed.

At the end of the staircases, JaeBum saw a large wooden door with a sign that read ‘Teacher’s Office’. The door was closed and JaeBum figured they wouldn’t possibly go there. The boy in front of him immediately turned right, towards a long corridor that leads to a dead end. He looked back to see a door to the Principal’s Office right at the opposite end. The student suddenly pulled to a stop and JaeBum bumped into his tense back. They stopped in front of a door at the right side of the corridor, and above the doorframe there’s a sign that read ‘Student Council’.

After reading the sign, it finally made some sense. He wasn’t aware that the Student Council’s office was also on the third floor. No wonder the other boy was so confident going up here. As a member of the Student Council, the boy probably spends most of his time having boring meetings and a doing boring high-school politics in here.

JaeBum watched as the student in front of him reached for the handle and pushed the door open, pulling him inside, before slamming the door close. JaeBum wanted to complain about the lack of subtlety, but he too, was pushed and pinned to the door roughly.

“JinYoung,” he hissed when his back bumped against the door, two hands holding his shoulders in place.

Without saying anything, the boy leaned close to JaeBum and went straight to JaeBum’s lips, kissing them messily. JaeBum could feel the hands sliding down from his shoulders to his arms, then they found their way to JaeBum’s waist, only stopping to settle behind his round ass. He felt a rough squeeze on both of his butt-cheeks, before he got pulled closer to meet JinYoung’s rocking hips.

JaeBum gasped when he came in contact with the solid mass hidden behind the black fabric. JinYoung was hard against his pelvis, and had started dry-humping JaeBum like an over-excited dog. The hands kneading his ass didn’t stop either.

He’d recalled how JinYoung had approached him in the morning, worn out and jittery. JinYoung had requested that he come with him. JaeBum had thought that he wanted to hang out for a bit before class. And as much as he wanted to go with JinYoung, there’s an unfinished English Literature homework he needed to copy from Jackson if he didn’t want a detention. He remembered how upset JinYoung had looked, but the student just said that he understood and told him that he’d meet him later.

JaeBum just assumed that ‘later’ meant after school. He definitely didn’t think that JinYoung meant during lunch break. But what shocked him the most was the purpose of the rendezvous. JaeBum had innocently thought that the other just wanted to hang out in the cafeteria. Instead, he was pulled into an empty room to have a secret make-out session.

Realization brought JaeBum back to his senses, that they’re still at the school ground, and that they’re doing this so close to where the teachers and the principal were. JaeBum freaked out. Someone could overhear them or even walked in on them. He tried to push JinYoung away, but the latter didn’t budge. Instead the latter pressed his body harder against JaeBum, slamming the poor boy to the door, making a series of bumping sound as JaeBum’s back collided with the wooden surface. But JinYoung was unfazed by that fact, it seemed.

JinYoung was desperate. That much JaeBum could tell. The kiss was sloppy and his hands moved uncoordinatedly up and down his body. JaeBum felt a tongue shoved past his lips, but he avoided and JinYoung ended up licking his cheek.

“W-wait, what if someone…” he paused as JinYoung’s lips captured his once again. JaeBum pulled back, his head bumped to the door behind him, “somebody can walk in on us,” he warned, but JinYoung’s hands cupped his face and he shut him with another sloppy kiss. JinYoung rocked his hard-on against JaeBum’s hips in a faster pace.

JaeBum reached up to JinYoung’s chest and pushed hard, sending the boy a few steps back. JaeBum took this opportunity to breathe and pulled up his hand, motioning JinYoung to stop. “We’re at school,” he said, hoping it would bring some sense to JinYoung.

“Nobody’s going to find out,” JinYoung steps closer again, wrapping his arms around JaeBum’s shoulders.

“JinYoung,” he muttered with a sigh. “Someone can walk in on us,” he said again.

JinYoung didn’t move. “Please, JaeBum. I’ve been holding back for days,” he whispered on his ear, cheek rubbing against JaeBum, seeking more skin-to-skin contact.

JaeBum felt bad. He had an idea what led this to happen. Just a month prior, they finally admitted that they like each other and became official. The first few weeks were a series of hot and intense sex, as both were given the opportunity to release the tensions bottling inside them for a very long time. Both were drunk in love and couldn’t get enough of each other. But it didn’t last long.

JinYoung’s room was the only place available for the both of them to be intimate with each other, since JinYoung had no roommate. But at the beginning of the week, there’s a new student assigned to room with JinYoung, and all their private activities were forced into halt. JinYoung had suggested numerous times to sneak in to JaeBum’s room after school, since his roommate is always out. JaeBum refused every time. It wasn’t a risk he could take. And that’s how he ended up in this situation.

“Please, JaeBum,” JinYoung breathed out against JaeBum’s earlobe and it sent shiver down his spine. He could feel his slacks tightened around the crotch area.

“But what if someone barges in?” JaeBum still didn’t like the idea of doing this in school.

“Nobody’s hanging around here during lunch break. They won’t find out if we keep quiet,” JinYoung reasoned.

JaeBum finally gave in. “Okay, but make it quick, we only have 20 minutes.”

As soon as he heard that ‘okay’ JinYoung quickly fumbled over his zipper, pulling it down. He didn’t bother with the belt, figuring it’d be easier to cover up if he just left it buckled securely around his waist. He reached behind his tightened briefs and pulled out the swollen member. JinYoung’s right hand immediately stroke it impatiently, while his other hand reached up to JaeBum’s right shoulder, motioning him to get down.

“Suck it for me, baby,” he said, guiding JaeBum to level with his cock.

JaeBum got down to his knees, left hand gripping automatically at the base of the hard cock, while his other hand massaged the bulge forming on his slacks. He gave a couple of quick strokes before taking it in his mouth. JinYoung let out a gasp as the warmth from JaeBum’s mouth conducted to him.

“Yeah, baby, it’s been hard since this morning. I can’t stop thinking about you,” JinYoung muttered, reaching for the back of JaeBum’s head, knowing full well that JaeBum wouldn’t tolerate him touching the top of his head as it’d mess his perfectly styled hair.

JaeBum’s head bobbed up and down as he sucked and ran his tongue along JinYoung’s cock, tasting the salty precum that oozed out rather quickly, compared to their previous encounters. It seemed that JinYoung wasn’t lying when he said that he’d been horny since this morning.

JaeBum picked up the rhythm, sliding up and down the length in a quick pace, hoping the quick motion would bring JinYoung to the edge soon. After all, their time here was limited and JaeBum was constantly worried that the door might open and someone would see them doing indecent things at school ground. Set to make this a quick one, JaeBum sucked hard and fast.

He could feel JinYoung’s thighs trembling beneath his fingers as he sunk JinYoung’s cock deep in his throat, nose pressed against the iron buckle of JinYoung’s belt. His right hand reached to play at JinYoung’s balls. JinYoung barely able to hide his moans when JaeBum gave a lick at the wrinkly skin protecting his balls. JaeBum knew the latter likes when JaeBum plays with his balls.

After what felt like a long time, JaeBum looked up to the clock on the wall and saw five minutes passed by already. He pulled JinYoung’s cock out his mouth which immediately brought JinYoung back to earth.

“What’s wrong?” He asked JaeBum.

“You’re not close yet?” JaeBum asked, slightly impatient.

JinYoung shook his head slowly. “Don’t get me wrong. I love blowjob and all and you’re doing fantastic, but it won’t make me cum as quickly as fucking your ass,” JinYoung said.

That gained him a glare from JaeBum.

“Or not. You can… get back to sucking my cock again, I don’t mind,” JinYoung said again. He started jerking himself in a quick pace, hoping it’d help driving him to the edge.

JaeBum stood up, still giving JinYoung a glare. “Forget it. It will take longer if I kept sucking on your dick,” JaeBum sighed, pausing a few seconds before saying “Do you have any condom?”

“What?” JinYoung froze.

“Condom… Do you bring any?” JaeBum repeated the question again.

“What for?” JinYoung asked, still confused.

“For your cock, dipshit,” JaeBum said.

JinYoung blinked twice. “We never used one before. Why do you want me to use one now?”

“Well, I’m not going to class with your cum inside me the whole time, JinYoung.”

“Oh.” JinYoung said and just stared blankly at his hard cock, hands working up and down the length in a quick motion.

JaeBum knew what he said about getting JinYoung’s cum inside his head had invaded JinYoung’s brain. He took a deep breath before saying “That’s why we shouldn’t do this at school, JinYoung.”

JinYoung’s head jerked up as he stopped jerking his meat, before stroking it again in a much slower pace. He looked down at his swollen member, then looked up dejectedly at JaeBum.

“I can cum outside,” JinYoung suggested.

JaeBum would’ve laughed if this conversation didn’t happen in the Student Council’s office. JinYoung just sounded so needy and horny and it’s cute and all, but the risk was worth to think twice before getting on with it. It was still a public place, despite having the room to themselves.

And Lord, he hoped he wouldn’t regret this decision. He unbuckled his belt, JinYoung’s eyes focused on the movement of his hands. He unbuttoned his fly and brought the slacks down along with his black underwear until it was pooling around his thighs. JinYoung jerked off as he watched JaeBum strip down intently.

JaeBum walked towards the desk that had a name board in it that said ‘President of Student Council’ and bent over there. Both hands on the desk while his ass up in the air, bare for JinYoung to see. The sight made JinYoung hot inside and out.

“Put it in, already!” JaeBum snapped when JinYoung just stood there idly.

JinYoung hurried to JaeBum’s side, pressing his rigid cock against the crack of JaeBum’s ass. He spit on his palm and brought it to his length as lube. He rubbed it evenly until everything was slick. JaeBum sneaked a glance when he felt the head of JinYoung’s cock started pressing against his rim. When the head finally plunge past the muscle ring, JaeBum felt a burning sensation.

“Fuck,” JaeBum cursed as he buried his face on top of his arms on the desk.

JinYoung pulled out. “Are you okay? I haven’t prepared you yet,” JinYoung said worriedly.

JaeBum looked back to JinYoung. “I can take it, just be quick,” he said impatiently before glaring at the clock hanging on the wall.

JinYoung grabbed each of JaeBum’s cheeks, spreading it apart, to have a better view. He’s still worried about not preparing JaeBum properly, but eventually brought the tip towards the rim and pushed it into the tight warm hole. JinYoung sighed as he went deeper inside, while JaeBum bit the back of his hand to stop himself from screaming. Pain spread along his lower back from the lack of proper preparation. It hurt even more than the first time JinYoung penetrated him. JinYoung always took his time to prepare him whenever they had sex, so it never really sting like this. But he knew at some point it would turn into pleasure.

It was heaven for JinYoung. The tightness wrapped around his cock, along with the warmth enveloping him felt even better than he’d remember. It was still the same ass, but he’d been dread of it for days and having it finally wrapping around his meat really felt great. The lack of sex for the last couple of days really affected JinYoung. He didn’t know how JaeBum could withstand not having sex for days when he’d been craving for JaeBum non-stop for the past couple of days.

JaeBum adjusted the arms supporting his weight on the desk and told JinYoung to start moving. The latter obeyed, pulling out and pushing in slowly at first, but quickly picked up the pace as JaeBum started pushing back. JinYoung gave in to the pleasure and delivered rough thrusts into JaeBum, the desk squeaked and shook with each thrusts, the calendar and the stationery holder fell spilling pencils and ballpoints to the desk and on to the floor.

Each friction made JaeBum want to moan loudly, but he couldn’t risk getting heard by the people outside. Especially because the people outside would most likely be teachers. JinYoung was no different, he kept making quiet noises, sighing and straining a growl as JaeBum’s passage squeezed every inch of his cock. JaeBum felt fingers digging into the globe of his ass. Thank God JinYoung clipped his nails short, otherwise there would be wounds.

Suddenly, more weight pressed onto his back as JinYoung leaned forward, arms sneaking below his stomach hugging him tightly. From this proximity, JaeBum could hear the littlest sound coming out of JinYoung’s mouth, could feel the hot air puffing against his earlobe, and feel JinYoung’s wet lips kissing his temple. And it turned JaeBum on so much.

“Baby, you’re so tight. It feels so good,” JinYoung whispered breathily, the hot air tickling his ear canal.

Everything was so hot. The flutter in his heart as he feared someone might open the door and find them having sex, the way JinYoung’s hand tightly secured under his stomach, how JinYoung occasionally nibbled on his ear, telling him how good JaeBum felt as he fuck into him without any care of the place they’re currently in. The thrill just added on the pleasure coursing through his body.

“Does it hurt?” JinYoung asked, still worried that JaeBum might get hurt.

JaeBum shook his head slowly. It did hurt at first, but all he could feel right then was how good JinYoung stretch his ass.

“God, I miss your ass so much. I can’t even focus on studying because all I could think of was how good you’d feel around my dick. Do you miss me too baby?” JinYoung rubbed his nose along JaeBum’s temple and God JaeBum almost came right there and then.

JaeBum leaned towards the face to his right, eyes closed, enjoying how good JinYoung’s dick felt massaging his inner wall. “JinYoung, it feels really good,” he whispered softly.

It was almost inaudible, but JinYoung heard it clearly. “Yeah, baby? You like it when I fuck you raw?”

JaeBum nodded slowly, every time JinYoung shoved his dick in, he felt tingling sensation inside him.

“It feels so good. Fuck me harder, baby,” JaeBum plead, pushing his ass backwards quickly.

“Fuck!” JinYoung gladly slammed his dick in and out of JaeBum’s asshole in a rapid motion. Hitched breathing sound came out of JaeBum’s mouth with each thrusts.

“You’re so good for me right now, baby. I know you like it when I fuck you hard and make you my bitch,” JinYoung said before slapping JaeBum’s right butt-cheek.

“Yes, baby! You feel so full inside me!” JaeBum was enjoying how good it felt every time JinYoung’s hard cock hit deep in his rectum.

“You like it when I fuck you in my office?” JinYoung said biting gently at JaeBum’s ear.

“Yes, baby. Don’t stop!” And JinYoung didn’t stop. His hands moved to JaeBum’s hips, holding JaeBum there as JinYoung pounded into him.

“Fuck, you hungry little bitch. You just love it when your slutty hole gets stuffed with a good dick, don’t you?” JinYoung slapped JaeBum’s ass once again, earning strangled cry from him.

It felt incredible. But when JaeBum looked up to the wall, there was only three minutes left before lunch break ended. He wanted this to be over as much as he wanted it to last. JinYoung was fucking into him hard, making a loud slapping sound he hoped wouldn’t get past the door. Each time JinYoung pounded into him, JaeBum’s cock humped dryly against the wooden desk. It sent him closer to the edge.

“JinYoung, are you close?” JaeBum asked again.

“Yeah, baby, it won’t take long,” JinYoung replied.

“Good, cause I’m going to cum soon,” JaeBum said between laboured breathing.

JinYoung reacted to those words. His right hand quickly reached for JaeBum’s throbbing member, jerking it hard and quick, while his hips tilted a bit to the side, creating a different angle, and JaeBum’s eyes shot opened as JinYoung pounded his sweet spot over and over.

There’s a strained growl as JaeBum reached the blissful orgasm, JinYoung pounding into him and milking his cock through his high. JaeBum was sure his cum were on the desk or on the carpet, but he’d let JinYoung deal with that later. It was his idea doing it here, anyway. He should be responsible for that.

“I want to come in your mouth.” He wasn’t asking for permission. It was an order.

JaeBum nodded and JinYoung pulled out from JaeBum’s gaping hole. JaeBum quickly got on his knees, JinYoung jerked himself quickly, gripping tightly around the meat, chasing the release he’d been holding back for days. JaeBum looked up to see JinYoung frowning and clenching his jaw so tightly. He knew his boyfriend is close.

“Open wide, baby,” JinYoung said, stepping closer to JaeBum’s face, hands stroking violently on his dick.

JaeBum did as he was told, waiting obediently for JinYoung’s cum. He watched as JinYoung’s abdomen went taut and his knees wobbled a bit. “I’m coming,” he said through gritted teeth and JinYoung aimed to JaeBum’s pretty mouth, before releasing thick white semen. The first batch of the ejaculate missed JaeBum’s mouth and landed on his nose and his left eye, but JinYoung quickly guided his cock closer to JaeBum’s gaping mouth, before filling JaeBum’s cavity with his load.

JinYoung came a lot. All those nights he spent without JaeBum almost made his balls explode. JinYoung watched as JaeBum’s mouth still wide open with white semen. JaeBum swallowed them all, before licking the one drop hanging loosely from the tip of JinYoung’s penis.

“That’s fucking hot,” JinYoung panted from above JaeBum.

JinYoung breathed heavily for a few more seconds before he walked past JaeBum towards the desk, drawing a few plies of tissue, to carelessly wiped the cum stain JaeBum left on the desk’s front part. He saw how messy the desk was and contemplated whether he should tidy it up, but decided to leave it like that. They didn’t have much time to waste there.

After a while, JaeBum could feel a little bit sore on his ass. Just a small discomfort, so he just brushed it off and quickly got on his feet. He pulled his underwear and his slacks up, zipped it up and quickly buckled his belt. “Hand me a few of those,” JaeBum said as he straightened his blazer.

JinYoung quickly retrieve a few plies from the desk and handed it to JaeBum. The latter wiped his wet right ear-lobe first, the one JinYoung nibbled at, before cleaning the stains on his face. He made a mental note that JinYoung came a lot after holding back for several days. The thick liquid pooled around his right cheek and nose, but he could feel something trailing from his eyebrow down to his lashes.

He looked around to find a mirror and sighed when he couldn’t find one. He wiped his face with the tissue twice, hoping that none of JinYoung’s cum remained on his face. It wouldn’t be funny if anyone saw he had cum stains on his face.

JinYoung crawled up on JaeBum and hugged him loosely from behind. “Same time, tomorrow?” He teased JaeBum and that earned him an elbow to his stomach. JinYoung winced in pain but then chuckled. JaeBum could hear the tension relieved from his boyfriend after this quick session.

“Hurry the fuck up before someone sees us in here,” JaeBum quickly headed to the door, JinYoung followed behind, holding his stomach.

The bell rang exactly when they reached the classroom floor. Students were still crowding the hallway, which was a good thing, because it made it hard for anyone to see them walking from the deserted corridor. “Let me take you to your class. Mr. Yoo always arrives late anyway,” JinYoung said, clapping a hand on JaeBum’s shoulder. JaeBum said nothing and walked side by side with JinYoung towards his classroom.

“There you are!” He heard a familiar voice yelling from inside the class. Jackson stood up and jogged towards him as he entered the classroom. “I didn’t see you at the cafeteria!” JaeBum winced at the loud noise. He swore he’d put a duct tape over that mouth if Jackson shouted one more time.

“Oh, hi JinYoung!” Jackson beamed when he saw JinYoung emerging from behind JaeBum.

“Hey,” JinYoung greeted back with a smile.

“You guys have lunch together without me? Seriously?” Jackson crossed his arms.

“Oh come on, you’re probably eating lunch with BamBam anyway,” JaeBum rolled his eyes upwards.

“An invitation would be great next time,” Jackson shook his head at JaeBum before turning to JinYoung. “Dude, haven’t seen you in a while. You’ve never visited our dorm room anymore!” Jackson threw his hand up in the air, and JinYoung automatically clasped his hand against Jackson’s in a high-five.

“Yeah, the Student Council really take most of my time, lately,” JinYoung said.

“Bullshit! I heard you had a new roommate? Is that why stopped coming to play with me and JaeBum?” Jackson asked.

JinYoung chuckled. “I had a new roommate, yes, but I really am a bit busy lately. The new roommate’s not even fun. He barely said five words since I first met him,” JinYoung said as a matter of fact.

“Jackson, we should sit down, the teacher’s going to be here soon,” JaeBum said.

“Dude,” Jackson paused and stared at JaeBum’s head. “What’s that in your hair?”

Both JaeBum and JinYoung froze and stared in horror at Jackson.

“What?” JaeBum said trying not to sound panicked. Internally, JaeBum’s blood ran cold. Did he missed a spot?

“You have something in your hair, there,” Jackson pointed at it. JaeBum turned to JinYoung, and the latter finally noticed his drying cum hanging there. His lips parted slightly, before tightly pressing them together and that’s when JaeBum knew that he fucked up.

“I think it’s um–,” JinYoung tried to come up with something, but failed miserably.

“Cheese!” JaeBum added quickly.

“Cheese?” Jackson cocked a questioning eyebrow at the answer.

“Yes, cheese. We had uh… cheese fondue for lunch,” JaeBum lied. Fuck, he wasn’t even sure that it was on the menu for lunch. He knew those were served a couple of days before, though. So before Jackson could ask further question, he added “I asked the lunch lady for any leftover cheese fondue from two days ago”.

“Dude, I know you’re eating like you’ve been starving for days, but just how did it ended up on your hair?” Jackson stared at the spot on JaeBum’s hair.

JinYoung chuckled awkwardly and added, “Well you know how messy he gets when he eats. Remember that time he had spaghetti and ended up having the sauce all over his blazer?”

“Right…” Jackson kept staring at it and it made JaeBum nervous and uncomfortable.

JaeBum reached for the stain on his hair and pulled the drying liquid with his thumb and forefinger and brought it to his mouth. He licked it quickly. JinYoung’s jaw dropped at the action.

“Ew!!” Jackson grimaced. “That’s disgusting. Isn’t it salty?”

“It’s tasty,” JaeBum shrugged and JinYoung felt his face warming up.

Jackson shook his head. “I don’t get how you find the cheese they served in the cafeteria tasty.”

“It’s an acquired taste, I guess. You should give it another try. You might get used to it and eventually grow to like it,” JaeBum said nonchalantly. JinYoung’s already red as a cherry at the hidden innuendo.

“Come on, class is starting soon,” JaeBum pushed Jackson to go back to his seat.

JinYoung just stood there, stupefied.

“JinYoung?” JaeBum’s voice brought him back from the train of thoughts. “Don’t you have a class to attend to?” JaeBum asked with a glare and JinYoung replied with a nod before quickly making his way out of JaeBum’s class. JaeBum watched until JinYoung disappeared before heading back to his seat.

JaeBum hoped Jackson wouldn’t suspect a thing. Jackson doesn’t usually pay close attention to details, so he was quite taken aback when the foreign student pointed at the embarrassing stain. But he probably wouldn’t think so much of it. Still, there’s this lingering thought that Jackson might think that it wasn’t just a drop of cheese mysteriously landing on his hair. But he had a class to attend to and he needed to stop worrying about Jackson, because his stomach had begun to growl because he missed lunch.

JaeBum finally reached his seat, the second row from the back. He pulled the chair backwards, stepping into the cramped space before sitting himself down. “Sshh!” JaeBum hissed loudly, earning a look from the person next to him. He almost cursed when his ass made contact with the wooden chair. It fucking hurts. He was surprised he could walk normally when he felt this dull pain sitting down like this. He regretted how he dismissed JinYoung’s suggestion to prep him before. JaeBum spent the rest of his afternoon sitting stiffly, not moving even a bit on his seat, and hissing inaudibly at times when he relaxed his butt muscles. He’d learned his lesson to never go raw. Those things are reserved for porn stars and not meant to be adapted in a real life situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Note to prompter:  
> Initially, I wanted to stick fully to the prompt, but there's already a lot of other claimed prompts with dressing room (locker room) sex and I just had no idea how cleaning cupboard sex would work out for the two of them, so I decided to just make them do it in an empty Student Council's office room, which is still a semi-public place. I totally forgot that the slut-calling input at the Likes section, so I kinda edited the slut-calling in after I wrote the whole thing. Sorry if it seemed a little bit unnatural. Hope you like it.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter for updates on upcoming fanfiction! [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/jjpfanfic)


End file.
